


Golden Love

by captainpororo



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Soft Baekyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpororo/pseuds/captainpororo
Summary: Taeyeon spends her birthday missing a man so many miles away, but lights have come home to her, and this time, they're here to stay.





	Golden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Taeyeon's birthday back in 2018. Suppose for the purposes of this thing that NCT calls Taeyeon "mom". Okay?

It’s a chilly March night. Spring’s around the corner, and yet winter seems reluctant to leave the Seoul air. Byun Taeyeon shivers as she steps out of her car, breathing the moist scent of melting snow around her. The clickety clack of heels resonate from the marble floor as Taeyeon makes her way past the threshold of her home.

She flicks the light switch on, illuminating the lounge in hues of warm yellow and white. Her eyes wander to the enormous wedding photo at the center of the wall, where two equally bright smiles seem to shine down on her. The singer’s gaze lingers on a pair of crescent eyes, a boxy grin, and brown locks of hair, before she sighs and looks away.

After placing her shoes on the racks and shrugging her coat off, she pads to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich for three, rubbing idly on her belly as she presses on the ‘voice message’ button on the telephone.

“Yah, Taengoo yah! It’s your birthday today, isn’t it?! Happy Birthday!! You might not be free today, but do call us on the weekends, hmmm? We miss you, eonnie. If you don’t call us, Tiffany might break your door.”

A soft smile makes its way to Taeyeon’s lips as she spreads strawberry jam on her loaf, chuckling at her co-members antics. The next message plays on and the singer takes a bite out of her sandwich. This time, it’s more than one person speaking, or yelling on the line.

“Yo, mom! You’re officially one year older! Happy Birthday! Don’t be sad, okay? Text us when you need people to feed, we’re only one call away. We love you, okay?”

“Mom! When are we going on that picnic?! It’s been ages! Happy Birthday!”

“Taeng Mama! Are you lonely? Should we come over?”

The singer fishes her phone out of her dress pocket and types a quick ‘thank you’ to Mark, Ten, and Taeyong, pressing some emojis their way as well. The next audio clip starts, and Eunji’s shrill laughter rings through the speaker.

By the time she reaches her fourth and last sandwich for the night, all 23 voice message greetings have been played, people have been thanked, and one pregnant woman has been well fed. She stares at her phone, wondering what time it might be in New York, and whether or not it’s a good time to make an overseas call.

She checks on her SNS and smiles at the fan’s unwavering show of support and love. Most days, Taeyeon feels so blessed to have a profession wherein people shower her with love and kindness. It’s not exactly a _perfect_ life, but it’s a wonderful one, nonetheless. Her definition of a perfect life is far from the dizzying stage lights or the thousands of voices screaming out her name. Perfection is much simpler. Perfection only takes one other person in her life.

A person whom, _unfortunately_ , is having a concert on the other side of the planet.

She cleans after herself, wiping the tables and washing the dishes before she ponders on making that phone call once more. She wants to hear _his_ voice, just once on this day. He doesn’t even need to greet her on her birthday, just hearing his chuckle or his little yips of laughter is enough.

After receiving no response, she hangs up and strides to her room. It’s not healthy to dwell on sadness today, and she _refuses_ to feel sad about it. Biting her lip, she pushes the bedroom door open, only to find herself squinting at light.

_Lights_

There are small beads of light hanging from every corner of the room, crossing over to the other side and wrapping around the bedposts of the King-sized bed.

There are polaroid pictures taped on the wall, a panorama of years gone by. Taeyeon reaches over, thumbing at a candidly taken photograph of herself laughing and holding a broomstick proudly. Right beside it is a picture of her on headlock with someone wrapping their arms around her tightly, _almost_ possessively, even. One photo only contains a picture of a small and round golden compartment, revealing a glittering diamond ring, while below it stands two people who are in each other’s tight embrace. She reaches out to touch each picture, each memory burning alive in her eyes as she recounts her most precious memories.

She’s unable to stop her tears when she reaches the very last photograph.

It only shows a man with bright pink hair, crouched beside someone’s torso, pressing his lips onto a slightly rounded belly. She unconsciously rubs her stomach, recalling how joyful _he_ had been upon discovering the impending expansion of their small family.

She wipes her tears with the sleeves of her sweater, trying to keep herself from sobbing, when she notices a small post-it just below the picture. She grabs it and squints.

 

_Turn around, Byuntae._

 

She spins around almost instantaneously, and what she sees on the doorway makes her tears flow even more.

Right there, under the fairy lights, stands a man clad in a black shirt, ripped jeans, and a cap.

_Airport clothes._

Byun Taeyeon wastes no time.

She lunges at him.

 

He, of course, is ready. Warmth engulfs her as she enters his arms, always ready to catch her. She buries her face in his chest, trying to press even closer to convince herself that her husband is _indeed_ , right here. Not in New York, not in Tokyo, not in Singapore, not anywhere else, but where he belongs.

_Home._

“Happy Birthday, Byuntae,” Baekhyun whispers, pressing soft kisses on the crown of her head, fingers carding through her hair, and she sobs. _Finally._

They take their time, enjoying each other’s presence and Taeyeon basks in every touch her husband brings as he brushes his fingers on her spine, rubbing circles and pressing and keeping her close. Everything feels so, so right.

When he dips down, eyes slanting and lips almost pursed, she meets him halfway. They kiss and kiss, all lips and gentle sucks and soothing licks on each other’s mouths, as if they’re trying to remember something they both know by heart. It’s soft and warm and Taeyeon wants to melt with each kiss he brings, wants to keep herself glued onto him forever.

Before she knows it, Taeyeon has a fistful of Baekhyun’s shirt in her grasp, whimpering as he dives at her neck, searing her skin with marks, each suck and bite saying _mine, mine, mine,_ and oh, how she has missed this. He is quick to undo her clothes, leaving her bare before him as he places her down the bed, legs spread and back arched as he reclaims each and every single expanse of his territory.

Her breasts are given special attention. Plucked on and bitten, sucked and licked as he kisses his way down her torso. His eyes, now dark and heavy, soften for a moment as he beholds the more evident protrusion in her stomach. Taeyeon feels butterflies all over when he peppers the pale skin with soft kisses. Down, down, down, he goes, kissing and holding, and squeezing, till he faces her core.

Taeyeon knows just how much Baekhyun loves to devour her in every way. They don’t get much time to do this, but when they do, he makes sure to get his mouth on her even for a moment and whisper dirty praises into her with his tongue. She shudders at the first lick, eyes unable to leave the mop of pink hair that falls down over her husband’s face as he gazes back up at her, licking once more.

The licks become more insistent, lingering as they swipe into her folds. Before she knows it, her breathing is labored, fingers curled around his hair as he slips in and sucks, because _oh_ \- does Byun Baekhyun know that his mouth was made for things like these?

He prods on, breaching deep and pulling out. In and out he goes, and Taeyeon screams when she feels him suck on her most sensitive bud, his lips abusing the pink nub as his mouth works her up. Her hips start to buck up, responding to each penetrative slip, each press of his fingers, till she’s begging. Begging for him, for that very thing she wants the most. She begs in staccatos of moans and whimpers, before finally, he obliges.

Baekhyun’s first thrust makes her bite her knuckle.

There’s something so _so_ pretty about the way his hips roll, the way he bounces into her, the way he fills her up in one quick slide, before pulling halfway out. No amount of intoxication will ever give her this high, of being filled so well, breached thoroughly with each slap of his skin on hers. Their eyes meet along the way, and he smiles, ever so slightly, and she knows.

She knows.

No drug can give this feeling.

The bed creaks as the cycle continues, Baekhyun takes and Taeyeon gives. He leans over right when the heat is too much, too thick, and she feels so full, like a dam about to burst. When their faces meet, he brings his lips to hers, licking over her mouth as he whispers.

“I’m keeping you forever, Byun Taeyeon.”

That’s how she hits her release.

With fingers intertwined with his, she spills, and spills, and withers and shakes.

It takes only a beat and a bite down her shoulder to make him explode, and she can’t keep his eyes off him. The way his breath comes in ragged puffs, the way his voice deepens into a drawled-out moan, the way he whispers her name as he finishes, eyes locked onto hers.

This _man_ is hers.

He is everything she wants for her birthday, and for all her days.

She hooks an arm around his neck, watching as his expression turns dazed, cute, and childish.

“Kiss me,” she whispers.

He does just that.

Suddenly, her birthday is the best day ever, and nothing can ever let her down. She has a good life as a singer, a great life as a mom, but she has everything she wants as a wife, and there’s nothing more she can ask for.

“I love you,” Baekhyun breathes as he licks her mouth open, the second time around.

“Welcome home,” Taeyeon tries to answer, but hums in appreciation instead. They both know what she meant, and Baekhyun’s smile grows wider as they kiss, and kiss, and kiss.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I can't believe I wrote this long ago. This time, I found the file in my UNI SCHOOL WORK folder and decided to put it here. I cannot recall if I thoroughly checked the punctuation or grammar mistakes, but I hope it's not that terrible.  
> Also, susprise! I write more than baeksoo/baekdo/obaek. (I still do prefer writing baeksoo, though).  
> The entire work still goes out to the cool kid I wrote it for. 
> 
> Title is based off Midnight Youth's "Golden Love"


End file.
